Utilitarianism links
Felicifia Forum (the only online utilitarian community) Utilitarianism (general) * Utilitarian Philosophy (Hortense Geninet) * Utilitarian Glossary * Philosophers (Pablo Stafforini) * Utilitarian.org (Nigel Phillips) * Ethics Updates * Utilitarianism (Catholic Encyclopedia) * Utilitarianism (Encyclopaedia Britannica) * Utilitarianism (Wikipedia) * Utilitarianism (Bob Zunjic) * utilitarism.net [Swedish] * Utilitarian Essays * International Society for Utilitarian Studies * Rincón de ética y moral (Carmen Chase) * Precedent Utilitarianism (Douglas Reay) * Utilitarianism FAQ (ed. Nigel Phillips) * Utilitarianism Primer (R. N. Johnson) * Classical Utilitarianism * Negative Utilitarianism (online discussion) * Utilitarianism (Gareth McCaughan) * Utilitarians (History of Economic Thought) * Utilitarianismus [German] Consequentialism * Consequentialism and decision procedures (Toby Ord) * Consequentialism * Consequentialism (Bill Haines) Jeremy Bentham * Principles of Morals and Legislation (Jeremy Bentham) * Jeremy Bentham Returns * Jeremy Bentham Links * Jeremy Bentham's Greatest Happiness Principle (pdf) * Transcribe Bentham * Jeremy Bentham * Jeremy Bentham * Jeremy Bentham: life * The Bentham Project * Jeremy's Labyrinth * The Utilitarian Foundations Of Collectivism (Axel Davies on Bentham) J.S. Mill * John Stuart Mill (biographical details) * JS Mill: Biography (Richard Reeves) * J.S.Mill (Internet Encyclopedia) * John Stuart Mill Links * [http://www.utilitarianism.com/mill1.htm Utilitarianism] (J.S.Mill) * [http://www.utilitarianism.com/mill2.htm The Principle of Utility] (J.S.Mill) * [http://www.utilitarianism.com/ol/one.html On Liberty] ( J.S. Mill) * Questions on JS Mill * Mill (Harry Gensler) * Essays on John Stuart Mill * JS Mill Bicentennial Conference 1806-2006 Peter Singer * Peter Singer * Peter Singer links * [http://www.utilitarianism.com/peter-singer/index.html Famine, Richesse et Moralite] (Peter Singer, French tr.) * The Singer Solution to World Poverty Henry Sidgwick * Henry Sidgwick Links * [http://www.la.utexas.edu/research/poltheory/sidgwick/me/index.html Methods of Ethics] (Henry Sidgwick) Huxley * [http://www.huxley.net/ Critique of Aldous Huxley's Brave New World] Animals and Vegetarianism * The Abolitionist Project * Quantum Ethics? * Reprogramming Predators * Human Diets and Animal Welfare (G. Matheny and K. Chan; pdf) * The Importance of Wild-Animal Suffering * How Much Direct Suffering Is Caused by Various Animal Foods? * Donating toward Highly Efficient Online Veg Ads Uncategorized * Journal of Happiness Studies (academic journal) * Precursors of Utilitarianism * Google Utilitarianism Directory * A Critique of Elie Halévy (Francisco Vergara) * Indirect Utilitarianism (Richard Chappell) * Edmund Gurney (Derek Greatrex) * Panetics (organizing to reduce human suffering) * World Database of Happiness * Money, Happiness and the Hedonic Treadmill * The Road to Happiness (Prof. Yew-Kwang Ng & Siang Ng) * Human News * Utilitarianism and Population Policy (Clark Wolf) * Infinite Ethics (Nick Bostrom) * Letter from Utopia * Happiness Quotations * Negative Utilitarianism - A Manifesto (Dan Geinster) * [http://utilitarianism.com/benatar/index.html Better Never to Have Been: The Harm of Coming into Existence] * Negative Utilitarian Justice (Socrethics) * Damage to the prefrontal cortex increases utilitarian moral judgements (Koenigs et al; PDF) * To what extent is Utilitarianism compatible with Christian theology? (Paul Hibberd) * Riley-Day syndrome * R.N. Smart's reply to Popper * [http://www.paradise-engineering.com/misc/ Portrait of an Ideal World] (H.L. Mencken) * Operationalising Gross National Happiness * Economics and Happiness * Happiness (Richard Layard) * In Praise of Bio-Happiness (Mark Walker) * Internetowy Serwis Filozoficzny: Utylitaryzm [Polish] * O Argumento da Alfinetada (Brazilian Portuguese) * The Pleasure Seekers * Happiness Becomes You (Jon Martin) * The End of Suffering (Katherine Power) * The Hedonistic Imperative * The Reproductive Revolution * Buddhism and Utilitarianism * Utilitarian Bioethics * Velpeau's Chimera: Utopian Surgery? * Superhappiness? * MDMA: Utopian Pharmacology * Wirehead Hedonism * Paradise-Engineering * The Good Drug Guide * The Post-Darwinian Transition * The Pushpin Pundit (Mark Stein) * Hostility and the Minimization of Suffering (Socrethics) * Felicifia (Seth Baum) * Happiness Conference (2007, Gothenburg) * Hedonism Hotels (Swedish forum) * Charity International * [http://www.utilitas.org.uk/ Utilitas] * Pleasure * Hedonism * Epicurus * Aristippus * Cyrenaic Philosophy * The Cyrenaics and the Origins of Hedonism * Ethicspapers.com Arguments and Thought Experiments * Negative Utilitarianism and the Pinprick Argument * Parfit's Repugnant Conclusion * Nozick's Experience Machine (Eduardo Rivera-López) * Utopian Brain Stimulation? This list is adapted from Utilitarianism.org (David Pearce) Category:Theory